greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Spurlos verschwunden (Teil 1)
Spurlos verschwunden (Teil 1) ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode der 11. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Meredith versucht mit der neuen Situation klar zu kommen. Kurzerhand verlässt sie mit ihren Kindern die Stadt. In den nächsten Monaten geht der Alltag in der Klinik weiter - ohne sie. Callies neuer Patient ist ausgerechnet Dan Pruitt, der Polizist, der sich bei seinem letzten Krankenhausaufenthalt Hals über Kopf in sie verliebt hat. April zieht gemeinsam mit Owen in den Krieg, um dort als Ärztin zu helfen - doch Jackson ist damit gar nicht einverstanden ... Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner * Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery * Caterina Scorsone als Dr. Amelia Shepherd * Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson * Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards * Kelly McCreary als Dr. Maggie Pierce * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars *Kevin Alejandro als Dan Pruitt *Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren *Nicole Sullivan als JJ *Elizabeth Ann Bennett als Anne Chambers *Debbie Allen als Dr. Catherine Avery *Kate Burton als Dr. Ellis Grey Co-Stars * Ryan P. Shrime als Lance Chambers * Becky Wu als Dr. Dreyfuss * Elisa Perry als Laura * Monica Parks als Sozialarbeiterin * Carrie Armstrong als Sozialarbeiterin * ErinRose Widner als Krankenschwester * Gayla Johnson als Doktor #2 * Aniela Gumbs als Zola Musik *'In the Sun '''von ''Aron Wright *'Deck the Halls '''von ''Rue Royale *'Christmas Song '''von ''Nicole Sullivan *'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer '''von ''Nicole Sullivan *'I'll Be Home for Christmas '''von ''Nicole Sullivan, Elizabeth Ann Bennett und Camilla Luddington *'I'll Be Home for Christmas '''von ''She & Him Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel She's Leaving Home ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von den ''Beatles. Trivia * Auch Cristina Yang ist bei Derek's Beerdigung anwesend, sie wird jedoch von einem Double dargestellt, da sie nur von hinten zu sehen ist. Weil sie Merediths Hand hält, sind nur ihre Hände aus der Nähe zu sehen. * Die Episode ist zwei Stunden lang und wurde original nicht in zwei Episoden zerteilt. Sie ist damit die längste Episode der ganzen Serie. * Die Folge sorgte aus diesem Grund für Verwirrung wegen der Nummerierung der Episoden. Seitens der Produktion stellt die Folge die 242. und die 243. Gesamtfolge von Grey's Anatomy dar. * Obwohl es sich eigentlich um eine lange Episode handelt, wurde die Folge für die deutsche Ausstrahlung durch ProSieben in zwei Hälften geteilt. Die zweite Hälfte der Episode wurde erst in der darauffolgenden Woche ausgestrahlt. * Caterina Scorsone sagte, dass sie und Kevin McKidd die Szene von Amelia und Owen auf der Terrasse in ihrer gesamten Mittagspause am Vortag geübt haben. Das hat Kevin früher auch mit Sandra Oh regelmäßig gemacht. * Der Song In the Sun ''kam schon einmal in der Episode Code Black vor. * Die Set-Dekorateurin Nicole Cramer sagte, dass Meredith nach San Diego gezogen ist. Der Name war auch auf einem Schild am Strand zu sehen. * Es ist die fünfte Episode, in der Intro und Outro von einem Gast-Star und nicht von einem Hauptcharakter gesprochen wird. * In der Episode haben manche Oberärzte neue Kittel erhalten. Die Kittel von Meredith, Alex, Bailey, Jackson und April sind jetzt mit der Abkürzung F.A.C.S. (Fellow of the American College of Surgeons) bestickt Intro ''Ellis Grey: ''Er war die Liebe meines Lebens. Das war er. Ich werde nie wieder einen Mann so lieben können. Da bin ich ganz sicher. Wie könnte ich? Aber er ist weg, so sieht es nunmal aus. Er ist weg und ich bin hier. Und ich bin hier. Alles hat sich verändert. Als würde die Welt Kopf stehen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich meine, ich weiß was ich machen sollte. Aber ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab ihn verloren. Alles hat sich verändert. Und das ist... Das ist schwer zu akzeptieren. Er ist fort. Er ist einfach fort und ich werde ihn nicht zurückbekommen. Outro ''In diesem Teil der Episode gibt es kein Outro. Zitate en:She's Leaving Home Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 11 Episode